Second Thoughts
by Agent Katy
Summary: What if Vaughn's dream had been a reality? (Sydney never stabs him though!) SydneyVaughn fluff and drama!Chapter 4 up the Action is starting!
1. The Kiss

*What if Vaughn hadn't had the dream in the hospital, what if it had been reality? * Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to I don't own any of these characters *sniff* Vaughn.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if I got this scene right, I'm just writing the it over again, so please don't send me angry reviews about how I got it all wrong. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome btw!  
  
"S-syd?" Vaughn whispered hoarsely. He could barely make out her sleeping outline, but the more he blinked the clearer she got.  
  
"Oh my God." Sydney said as her eyes shot open. He could tell that she had been there for a while. Her hair was messy, and her shirt was wrinkled. "Vaughn I am so sorry! I had no choice. I was so worried." She rambled on, until he reached out a hand for her.  
  
"Its okay Syd, I understand." He said, as she slid her cold hand into his.  
  
"I miss you." Sydney said, looking deeply into his eyes. He could see tears springing into her beautiful brown eyes and his heart went out to her.  
  
"I miss you too." Vaughn said.  
  
"Really?" Sydney said, and the disbelief in her eyes killed him. How could she ever think that he didn't care for her anymore?  
  
"Yeah." He replied. Finding himself caught in the moment, Vaughn lifted his head as Sydney leaned down to him. Their lips met, softly at first, and then, as if all of the pent up emotion had suddenly been let go, they started kissing more and more passionately. Sydney broke away and started leaving little kisses down his neck. Vaughn returned these kisses, and allowed his arms to reach around her back, bringing her closer to him. All of a sudden Sydney pushed herself away, pulling herself from his grasp. Shock and hurt was written all over her face.  
  
"No, no, no." she whispered and ran out of the room, leaving Vaughn, still reeling from what had just happened.  
  
"Oh God." He muttered, and lay back to stare at the ceiling. This was going to take some time.  
  
So? Didja like it? Let me know so I can take your comments and put them to good use!! I know this is really short but as your reading this I'm currently writing another chapter, which I intend to post today. Please review!! 


	2. Improv

Chapter 2: The Confrontation  
  
Sydney ran down the hall, away from Vaughn's room. She was so confused and hurt. 'How could I do that?' she asked herself. Seeing a bathroom on the left she pushed through the door.  
  
"Sydney! Hi." A familiar, accented voice greeted. 'Shit! Just my luck!' Sydney thought and plastered a smile onto her face.  
  
"Hi Lauren." Sydney replied, looking into the woman's face. Sydney had to admit, Lauren looked like a wreck. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and there was no sign of makeup on her face. Sydney recognized the shirt and pants Lauren had on from yesterday. 'If only that could be me fretting over Vaughn, wearing his ring. Then I wouldn't have to face his wife RIGHT AFTER I KISSED HIM!' Sydney's mind screamed at her.  
  
"Were you just in Michael's room?" Lauren asked innocently. 'Oh God, what's going to happen when she finds out?' Sydney asked herself.  
  
"Yeah I was, you better get up there because he's awake now. I was just coming to find you." Sydney lied. She felt terrible about it but what other excuse did she have?  
  
"He is?! That's excellent! Excuse me, I have to go see him." Lauren exclaimed and ran out.  
  
"No problem." Sydney said out loud and walked over to a sink. Turning on the cold tap, she cupped her hands and splashed the water on her face, letting out a shocked gasp at the coldness. Then she remembered, her coat was still sitting on the chair next to Vaughn's bed. It was pouring outside and if she didn't get it, she would be soaked by the time she got to her car. Besides, just like Michael said, you are good at improv. Just pretend nothing happened. Sydney's mind made up, she walked out the door and back down the hall to Vaughn's room. Just before opening the door, she looked through the tiny window.  
  
What she saw made her heart sink. Lauren was sitting on Vaughn's bed, his arms wrapped around her body. They were kissing and talking, tears pouring down Lauren's face and both smiling into each other's faces. At that moment Sydney realized, Vaughn didn't need her anymore. He had his wife now. What happened between them was just a crazy effect of his painkillers and her love. Nothing would come of it and she had to move on. Tears sprung to Sydney's eyes once again as she turned away from the door. Her coat would stay where it was, and right now, Sydney didn't mind a walk in the rain.  
  
Don't worry! That definitely not the last you will hear of "THE KISS". A lot more will come if you just review and tell me how I'm doing! For all of you S/V shippers out there, this story is dedicated to you! 


	3. Regret

~*~A/N~*~ Wow this is great you guys! Thanks for the reviews; this is the most I've gotten from a new story! Thanks soooo much to you all who reviewed! The song is by the All American Rejects. This is going to be a long one cuz of the great response I got from u all!  
  
Jade-Tessier: You are so nice! Two reviews! I just love it. I hope that you will love the rest of the story too! Yes we do need to keep up our s3 slipperiness! The more loyal S/V the better!  
  
MuffyGirl47: Thanks so much for your review!! I'm sorry that it was sad but we I needed to put that in to hook you all on my story lol. Don't worry, Vaughn WILL ditch Lauren!! He has to!!  
  
Ms. MV: I hope that this is soon enough for you! Thank you for liking it!!  
  
Ailec: don't worry everything will turn out just like it should!  
  
Star16: thanks! I'm glad that u liked it!  
  
And now without further adieu, on with the show!.I mean story..  
  
"Oh I'm so happy you're okay." Lauren said into Vaughn's hospital issue shirt. Vaughn stroked her soft blonde hair as he stared up at the ceiling. His whole shirt was soaked from her tears and he could taste them on his lips. It was taking all of his concentration to not just go completely insane at that moment. His mind was still a blur about what happened with Sydney only a few minutes before.  
  
All Vaughn could see in his mind was her shocked expression and the pain in her eyes. He just couldn't understand what exactly had happened. They had been talking, then holding hands, and then kissing like they were still together. 'You're a very, very, stupid man.' A little voice inside his head told him. 'How could you do that to Sydney? You are a married man and all you have been able to think about since Sydney came back is SYDNEY!'  
  
Slowly Lauren's hand slid down to her side as her breath became more regular and she fell asleep. 'Good, now she won't ask about why I'm being so weird' he thought. 'Now I can work out what to say to Sydney. That is, if I ever see her again.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney's shirt and hair were soaked through by the time she had gotten to her car. Fashion and looking good were not the two top things on her mind at the moment. 'Sydney you are so stupid!' her mind screamed at her, it seemed to do that a lot lately. 'Why the hell would you kiss him! He is a married man. M-A-R-R-I-E-D. He has a wife now and he doesn't need you. Face it and stop crying!' She hadn't even noticed the hot tears pouring down her face and streaking her already running mascara.  
  
The drive home was a release, the speed calmed her. Slamming her finger into the 'ON' button on the radio, she turned the dial until a song came on.  
  
Days swiftly come and go  
  
I'm dreaming of her She's seeing other guys Emotions they stir The sun is gone, the nights are long And I am left while the tears fall  
  
Did you think that I would cry On the phone? Do you know what it feels like Bein alone? I'll find some one new  
  
Swing, Swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a former love Can you help me find a way to carry on again?  
  
Sydney's finger crashed into the power button again. That song was too like her own life. Turing down the street, she finally pulled up to the apartment that she and Weiss lived in. The light was on in the living room and so was the kitchen light. Sydney took a deep breath and stepped out into the rain. She walked slowly up to the door, not caring about getting wet.  
  
Weiss was sitting on the recliner, watching hockey. "Hey." He greeted her and pulled his eyes away from the game to look at her. "Whoa, what's wrong Sydney?!" he exclaimed and immediately got up. She had forgotten that her makeup was on her cheeks now and her eyes were red and puffy. Sydney couldn't cover anything up now and she couldn't speak. Weiss came over and she fell into his arms, violent sobs wracking her body.  
  
"Shh. Its okay Syd. Tell me what's wrong." Weiss said and led her over to the couch. Once she was done crying Sydney reached for a box of tissues and harshly dried her eyes. "Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Weiss asked gently. Sydney sniffed and lifted her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"I kissed Vaughn." She said bluntly. The sad expression on Weiss's face changed to shock. His mouth hung open and his arm that had just rested on her shoulder fell to his lap.  
  
"You kissed Vaughn. Our Vaughn, that we all know, and who is currently sitting in the hospital looking extremely pathetic?" Weiss said, trying to make light of the situation. The look on Sydney's face blew the smile right off of his face. "So you just bent over and kissed him while he was sleeping?"  
  
"No, he was awake. He kissed me back Weiss. What am I going to do?" Sydney asked, the tears coming back. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know what to tell ya Syd. We all know that Vaughn has feelings for you, he wouldn't even tell me what kind of feelings exactly but I think we're just going to have to wait for Vaughn to make the first move. He is married Sydney." Weiss said, his sad expression coming back across his face.  
  
"Don't you think I know that he is married?" Sydney snapped. "Sorry, I'm just so confused right now and I guess you're right, I will just have to wait and see what he does. I'm just going to pretend it never happened. In the meantime I'm going to cook us something to eat, how does that sound?" she said, getting up.  
  
"Sydney, you are the best!" Weiss laughed and got up with her.  
  
'I just wish Vaughn could see that' Sydney said and led the way into the kitchen.  
  
Soooooo? Didja like it?? I expect plenty more reviews when I check my email tomorrow!! Lol. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Bad Day Getting Worse

A/N: Wow! Wow! Wow! You guys rock!! Only 3 chaps and a lot of reviews!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter, homecoming is tonight and I've been getting ready lol. Well I won't waste any more of your time with my ramblings, you want ALIAS ramblings!! Action is starting in this chapter!!  
  
Lauren walked away from Michael's room, head bent, and tears threatening to spill over. The past few days had been rough for her, especially with Sydney. Sydney. That woman had ruined everything for her. Michael had been so attentive, so grounded, before she came back, but ever since his head had been in the clouds. Somehow all of their conversations had turned to her.  
  
When Lauren had first met Michael, they were wrapping up a questioning about Sydney's mother, Irena Derevko. Michael had been the last one on her list and as soon as he walked in Lauren had known that there was a great sadness in his life. There wasn't a spark in his eye, dark circles surrounded his eyes, and he was very quiet. He had answered her questions, and then she answered his. He asked about her, listened to what she had to say, made jokes, and she knew that she was hooked. This man was sweet, funny, not to mention handsome. They dated for six months and then got married. Michael's willingness to "get hitched" was overwhelming, and Lauren has been suspicious at first, but then let it go. This man was clearly in love with her and she with him.  
  
Pushing the memories from her mind, Lauren made her way out to her car. The rain had stopped but clouds still covered the night sky. The parking lot was deserted and a few cars were spread here and there. Her car was the farthest away, for she had always been a little paranoid about someone bashing her doors. Michael had always thought her very silly for her strange behavior until one day he convinced her to park closer, next to other cars, and lo and behold, when they got back the driver's door was badly damaged. Michael hadn't bothered her again about parking closer.  
  
The sound of screeching tired snapped Lauren out of her memories just in time to see a black sedan racing into the parking lot, coming right at her. She started to run. Her gun was at home, for she hadn't thought of needing it at the hospital. The car kept on coming after her and sped past her, then slammed on its brakes, and spun right in front of her. Lauren couldn't stop in time, and ran right into the car, flipping over the hood. Doors slammed, and hands grabbed her, shoving a bag over her head and tying her arms and legs. She felt herself being lifted into the car and then a sharp pain, and blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE NEXT DAY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney walked out of the elevator in the CIA, and headed towards her desk. She noticed that Lauren's desk was empty, which was strange because Lauren was always at work early, and the computer was off. 'Maybe she decided to stay with Michael.' Sydney thought bitterly as she took her seat. The moment she sad down, however, Dixon walked over. "Sydney have you heard from Lauren this morning?" he asked, and Sydney could tell that he was distressed.  
  
"No but I noticed that she hasn't been here yet, I thought she might have decided to stay with Michael." Sydney replied.  
  
Dixon shook his head, "No, she didn't call or anything, I'm starting to get worried. I've called her cell phone numerous times, and she wasn't at the hospital, I already had a nurse check."  
  
"What do you think could have happened?" Sydney asked, her heart beating faster. If Lauren went missing now, Michael would get very stressed and his condition could worsen.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to have Marshall check out the cameras from the hospital parking lot and various traffic cameras that are along the way that she travels to go home." Dixon said, gave Sydney a nod and walked off towards Marshall's tech lab.  
  
'Oh God, what could have happened to her?' Sydney asked herself, but pushed her worries out of her mind. 'She probably is just fine.' Sydney sat down and immersed herself in her work.  
  
"Sydney." Her father called, and she turned towards his voice. He was walking towards her and there was something in his face and movement that let her know something was wrong.  
  
"Hey dad." She said. "What's up? What happened with Simon? Did you make the deal?"  
  
"Sydney, Simon is dead, he found out about us, your cover was blown, he tried to shoot me but I got to him first. I don't know how he ID'd you but I didn't manage to get any information from him." Jack said, his face stone.  
  
Sydney's heart dropped. Her entire past was with Simon, and now he was dead. "What are we going to do now? How are we going to find out what happened to me?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's going to be okay." Jack said.  
  
"Sydney!" Dixon's voice boomed over the office. "Get over here now!"  
  
Sydney and her father ran into Marshall's office. "Look at this." Dixon said and pointed to the screen. Marshall pressed play. Sydney saw Lauren's blonde head walking through the parking lot. Suddenly a car pulled up and Lauren started running. The car sped up, Lauren fell, and a few men in black masks grabbed her, shoved her in the car, and sped away.  
  
"Oh my God." Sydney said. 'Could this day get any worse?' A/N: Oooh suspense! Could Sydney's day get any worse? Why was Lauren kidnapped? Review and I will post sooner!!! 


End file.
